Scars never heal
by AmoreVietato-ForbiddenLove
Summary: When I was little some terrible happened to me. Something that scarred me for life. When i met Embry everything changed. He was my light, my knight in shining armour. He saved me.
1. Chapter 1

Scars never heal

**Hey guys! I had an idea for a story so I wrote it down and it has got me here. This story is really close to me because something like this happened to me. (You'll find out in chapter 2) **

**I'd like to thank my friends who listen to all my story ideas. I love you guys so much! **

**Well here it is...**

Walking down the corridor on that first day scared the hell out of me. I was never good at meeting new people I was always afraid they would stare and ask questions. I know people tell me all the time they can't notice it but that's because they have been around me my whole life, their used to it.

I had been forced to come here by my mum after her and my dad split up. Mum was from La Push, a small Native American reserve and Dad was from Seattle so after their divorce they both moved back to their home towns.

So here I am moved from my home in Atlanta away from all my friends to La push where I literally know no one. Though it was my choice to live with Mum we had always stood by each other so when we found out my Dad cheated, I knew immediately knew who I would stand by. My older brother, Mason stayed with Mum too. Even though he and Dad were close he didn't like what Dad had done to Mum.

Extremely tanned bodies busted in and around me, at least I didn't stand out that much. I had my Mum's skin colour a beautiful bronze, my brother's skin was a little lighter, taking after Dad a bit more.

My first lesson was history. Great! This was going to be extremely boring. I was running late as I walked in after the bell. I had a bit of trouble trying to find the room. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked up to the teacher, Mr Greene and handed him the blue slip the office had given me.

"Everyone this is Annabelle, she has just moved here from Atlanta. I trust you'll all make her feel very welcome."

He turned to look at me.

"There is an empty seat in the back."

I looked up and everyone had a small and welcoming smile on their lips. This made feel a bit better as I walked down the aisle to my seat. I pretty much looked at the floor the whole way down the aisle then as I sat in my seat I got my books out and looked straight ahead.

"Hi" I heard a deep voice say.

I turned to see a very tall and handsome guy sitting next to me. I'm sure he was my age or a little older but he looked at least 20.

"Uh Hi" I replied.

"I'm Jake." He said as he reached out his hand.

I shook it and nodded. He already knew my name, obviously because it was said out loud. I noticed he hadn't started staring which was a good thing maybe he didn't notice. I did have concealer and foundation on today with my hair down.

"So how do you like La Push so far?" he asked.

"It's alright, much smaller and colder than where I used to live."

"Yeah I bet it would be. Where did you live in Atlanta?"

"Georgia." I replied.

"Okay big change then."

"Yeah it's all a bit of a blur at the moment." I answered truthfully.

"So what made you move?"

I was quiet for a while before almost whispering.

"My parents got a divorce."

Jake looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say before Mr Greene's voice startled us,

"Mr Black, I respect your trying to welcome our new student but could you please keep your conversation to after class."

We were both quiet after that until the end of the lesson, as the bell rang I got up and put my books in my bag before I started to leave for my next class. I felt a warm hand grab my arm before I walked. I turned around and found Jake standing behind me.

"So what do you have next?" Jake asked.

"Culinary Science. You?"

"Nice. Uh Math." He said while pulling a face which made me laugh.

I liked Jake, he was good company.

"Well I better go." I said but before I could walk off Jake asked,

"Hey do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch? I can't have you being alone on your first day."

"Uh sure, I'll see ya then." I replied with a smile as I walked off to the kitchens, which by the way I had no idea where they were. Wonderful! I'm screwed.

I walked down the corridor studying my map, trying to work out where I'm supposed to go when I ran into something hard and extremely warm.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I fell flat on my butt.

"I'm sorry." I heard a deep voice say before I looked up. My hair fell over my face which was good I didn't want it to be the first thing this guy saw.

Though the first thing I saw was an over six foot tanned, muscular, handsome guy looking down at me. He kind of looked like Jake.

He reached out his hand to help me up. As soon as I was standing up right I dusted my butt off and looked up at the guy that had run into me.

"I'm really sorry for that." He apologized. "I'm Jared."

"Annabelle." I said

"I've never seen you here before. Are you new?"

"Yeah first day."

"Oh well what have you got? I might be able to help you find it."

"Culinary science."

"Me too." He replied.

I gave him a questioning look. What was a guy like him doing in a cooking class?

"Mum's told me if I'm going to keep eating so much I got to learn how to cook some of it." Jared explained.

"Oh." I said nodding.

He started leading towards what I'm guessing is the kitchen's. We arrived late and again I handed the note to the teacher this time it was a female teacher.

Miss Sutton.

She did the same greeting as Mr Greene and sent me to work with Jared which was good because then I kind of knew who it was.

We were cooking pancakes, luckily because I have been cooking them since I was 10.

They didn't turn out that bad and Jared wasn't horrible at cooking, if he ever lived alone at least he wouldn't starve.

Before long it was lunch, I went back to locker and put my books away before grabbing my wallet and heading towards the cafeteria. Luckily the line wasn't long so I quickly grabbed a chicken salad sandwich and a coke. As I turned around the cafeteria was full of students. Great, how was I supposed to find Jake and his friends?

I was only looking for two seconds before I was Jake walking towards me.

"Hey, I was looking for you. We're just over here." He said as he got to me.

"Okay." I replied with a small smile.

I followed behind Jake through the cafeteria, all eyes were on us. It was a bit intimidating; I put my head down so my hair would cover my face.

The table was right at the back; I look up and saw a table full of tall, handsome and muscular guys. What was with this town? Were all guys beautiful?

"Guys, this is Annabelle. Annabelle, this is the guys."

"Hi." I said quietly.

I sat down on the right of Jake. I turned to my left to see Jared at least I was sitting next to the two people I've already met.

"Well Annabelle, this is Jared," Jake said pointing to Jared on my left.

"Yeah, we've met." I told Jake

"Yep we have Culinary Science together." Jared said

Jake nodded before continuing.

"Well moving on," Jake said "Next to Jared is his girlfriend Kim."

A girl poked her head around Jared so she could see me and gave me a small smile, which I returned.

"Then you've got Quil and Seth." I looked to see two guys with goofy smiles on their faces, while stuffing their faces.

"Uh ignore them." Jake laughed "Next is Paul."

Paul looked up and nodded but didn't smile like eveyone else.

"Then there's Collin and Brady."

They were in the middle of an arm wrestle and from what I heard $20 was the prize and Brady was winning.

"Um this is Leah." Jake said sort of quietly.

Leah just nodded like Paul had.

"And finally this is Embry."

I looked up and met his eyes, suddenly Embry looking at me funny. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes had gone wide. I smiled but ducked my head. I didn't know why he was staring but it made me uncomfortable. Maybe he could see it. I felt strange it was like I was being drawn to him somehow.

I felt Jake and Jared get up on either side of me. I looked up to see Embry shaking uncontrolably. He was still staring at me.

Jake and Jared walked over so they were on either side of him and grabbed his arms.

Okay, what the hell is going on?

"No!" Embry yelled as they started to drag him from the cafeteria. "I won't leave her. I can't."

"It's okay, she's not going anywhere. You'll see her again but you've got to calm down first." Jake said.

Seriously what is happening?

Embry has fighting against Jake and Jared as they led him away.

His eyes looked pained as if it would kill him to leave.

I turned to look at Kim who gave me a smile before resting her arm on my arm.

"It's okay. He's fine."

I had no idea what just happened.

**Please Please Please review! **


	2. Nightmare

**Chapter 2: Nightmare**

The rest of the day was a blur. I payed no attention in any of my classes, the only thing on my mind was Embry.

I had been paying attention only long enough in each class to work out who was in there with me.

I had math with Quil and Embry, even though he wasn't there. Then I had English with Kim, Paul and Leah.

On the drive home I had a lot of time to think about what had happened. First the look on Embry's face the first time he saw me, I'd seen that look today. It was the way Jared looked at Kim.

Well that's just weird because we don't know each other.

Before I knew it I was home, I pulled into my driveway then got my bag out of the back and walked in the front the door.

"I'm home" I yelled as I walked into the kitchen, dumping my bag on a chair.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Mum asked as she walked in behind me.

"Good. I met some people."

"Well that's great. I told you this town wasn't horrible."

"Yeah, I guess." I replied. "I'm going upstairs."

When I got to the top of the stairs I went into the first door on the right which was Mason's bedroom. He was lying on his bed watching TV.

"Have fun at school?" he asked as I sat down next to him.

"Yeah I did actually I met some people, maybe I can introduce them to you when you come tomorrow. Slacker." I mocked.

"Hey! I had a very busy day helping Mum unpack." He replied.

"Oh I'm sure you did. That's why Mum is in the lounge room unpacking and you're in here."

"I unpacked the whole second floor thank you very much. Including your room." He said while lightly punching me.

"Aw thanks Mase! I'm going to go inspect it."

I bounded out the door and down the hall to my room. I walked in and the walls were painted a beautiful candy pink and I had a dark purple feature wall. My queen size bed was against the feature wall with my bedside table next to it. I had a walk in closet on the opposite side of the room. And next to the door of the closet was a mini plasma.

My laptop and iPod were sitting on my bed.

I sat down and my bed and logged into my laptop while putting my iPod on and started listening to Paramore.

After a while there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I yelled.

Mason walked in.

"Hey sis dinner's ready."

"Thanks, be there in a minute."

I logged off my laptop before walking down stairs to the kitchen where dinner was on the table. Mum and Mason were sitting at the table waiting for me to get there.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down.

"Hey sweetie, do you like your room?" Mum asked.

"Yep, thanks Mase." I said looking to him.

He smiled with a mouth full of food.

"Ugh! Did you have to do that?" I laughed.

I started eating my dinner as well which was spaghetti bolognaise.

"So who are these friends you've made?" Mum asked me.

"Uh there's a group of them; Jake, Jared, Kim, Quil, Seth, Collin, Brady, Paul, Leah and Embry." I said my voice trailed off at Embry's name. I was still trying to work out what was up with him.

I saw Mason stiffen and scoff.

"What you got a problem with that?" I asked.

"Maybe, if it's the same group of guys. I overheard some people talking about them at the store today. They said they were some type of gang and were dangerous."

"Well Mase I can assure you they are harmless. Okay? You can meet them tomorrow and see."

"Fine, but if any one of them hurt you. I swear I'll..."

"Okay Okay big brother. Calm down." I cut him off.

He smiled at me.

"I'm calm." He said as he went back to eating.

Mum had finished and was stacking the dishwasher; I got up to help her.

We started talking about school and which lessons I liked best.

We stayed talking for an hour, Mum even made us hot chocolate. Mason had gone up to his room a while ago.

"Alright Mum, I'm going to bed now. Night." I said

"Night." She replied.

I walked up the stairs and into my room I grabbed my pj's and walked into the shower. After a long hot shower I went back to my room and got into bed. I was so tired I fell straight to sleep.

_I was so small, so defenceless. I knew I shouldn't have gone closer. I was curious. It looked so lonely like it wanted to play. I slowly walked up to it. It lifted its head and looked at me. I got closer, now I was only a few inches away. It got up onto its feet; it thought it wanted to play so I reached my hand out._

_That's when it snapped, all I saw were these giant teeth coming towards me. I was so scared, so small, so defenceless. I felt pain rip through my right cheek; I fell backwards onto the ground. Just before I blacked out I heard my Mum scream, "Annabelle!"_

I screamed as I sat up, I was shaking and sweating. Mase came running into my room.

"Are you okay?" he said as he ran over to my bed and sat down hugging me.

I nodded because I couldn't talk, I was still in shock.

"The nightmare again?" he asked.

I nodded again.

"Are okay now?"

I had calmed down enough to answer.

"Yes." I choked out.

He got up off the bed knowing that I was okay now. He rested his hand on my shoulder before kissing the top of my head and walking out.

I laid back down knowing now I wasn't going to sleep well for the rest of the night.

Great!


	3. Halo

**Chapter 3: Halo**

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry. That's all I can say. I've been flat out plus had writers block. **** Anyways here it is finally!**

I woke up the next morning to 'Halo' by Bethany Joy Galeotti playing for my alarm. I had gotten about 3 hours sleep. I felt like crap and I'm pretty sure I looked like it as well.

I grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom and took a hot shower trying to feel better. It didn't work.

I still felt shit as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Mum and Mason were already having breakfast.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" Mum asked.

"Not really. I had the nightmare again last night."

"Yeah Mason told me."

Mason stood up and put his bowl in the sink then came over and kissed the top of my head before walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

I sat down at the table and a bowl of cereal was put in front of me.

"Thanks." I mumbled and started eating.

I heard the kettle boil, what was Mum doing? She already had a coffee.

Moments later a steaming cup of coffee was put in front of me.

I turned around and Mum was standing there smiling at me.

"Thanks heaps Mum."

"That's ok Princess."

I quickly finished my cereal then downed my coffee. I ran up stairs to get dressed, I had put my Pj's back on after my shower because they were just so warm.

I went into my closet and pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a grey hoodie. I went to the bathroom and straightened my usually curly hair and put on some concealer, foundation, light pink eye shadow and blush. This was my effort of trying to cover up my bloodshot, puffy eyes that had dark bags under them. It didn't work.

"BELLS! HURRY UP!" Mase yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

I ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

I grabbed my bag and slipped on my flats while grabbing my leather jacket to go over my hoodie because it was freezing outside.

I got into Mason's car; he already had the music up really loud.

"Do you have to have your music up to loud?" I asked as he drove down the road.

"What?" he asked me.

"Exactly." I muttered.

It took probably 5 minutes before we were at school.

"I'm gonna go to the office and get my schedule. I'll see you later." Mase said as he walked away.

"See ya." I muttered.

I started walked towards the front doors when I heard someone yell "ANNABELLE!" I turned around and Jake, Seth, Embry, Jared and Paul were walking towards me.

"Hey guys."I replied.

I saw Embry frowning at me with a concerned look.

We all walked towards our lockers which were next to each other. I felt someone touch my arm and I turned around and Embry was behind me.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Fine, I just didn't sleep well last night I had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No thanks I'm okay." I replied as I reached my locker. I grabbed my books out for History and Culinary Science. I turned around and Embry was gone. I frowned; he was here 2 seconds ago how can he disappear without me knowing.

"He had to get to class." Jake said, seeing the look on my face.

"Oh okay." I replied.

Jake and I walked off to history.

The lesson went by slowly having no sleep defiantly didn't help when I was trying to concentrate.

Jake kept poking me every time I nearly fell asleep; pretty sure I'm going to have bruises now.

Finally the lesson ended and I walked to culinary science where Jared was already waiting. We were cooking pizza today; Jared did pretty much everything because I was so tired that I was useless. I was dropping everything and if Jared had let me have the knife I probably would have ended up missing the food and cutting my finger.

Before long it was lunch, I walked into the cafeteria got my food and went and sat down with the guys.

Everyone was there except for Embry. I looked around the cafeteria trying to find him when I saw Mason standing at the door.

"Mase!" I yelled "Come over here."

He saw me and came over instantly; watching the boys with tight eyes.

"Guys this is my brother Mason. Mason this is Jake, Jared, Kim, Paul, Leah, Collin, Brady and Seth." I said gesturing around the table.

"Hey." He said before he sat down between me and Jake. He instantly started talking to Jake and Jared it seemed as if he actually liked them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone walking towards the table. I looked up and saw Embry; as soon as our eyes met I felt a pull towards him which was still really strange.

The look in his eyes was of complete love. I blushed and looked down from his intense stare.

He slid into the seat next to me, "Hi." He greeted.

"Hey."

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine. You?"

"Great thanks." He said smiling.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked completely out of the blue.

I saw the boys and Leah stiffen and Embry winced.

"Um I wasn't feeling well. I went home." He said avoiding eye contact.

"Oh okay."

He seemed relieved that I accepted his story.

"So my turn, what was your nightmare about?"

I felt Mason stiffen and turn around to face Embry, glaring at him.

Embry seemed to not notice, he was looking only at me.

"Um just something that happened to me a long time ago." I said.

"Not that it's any of your business."I heard Mason mutter.

I elbowed him and he turned his attention back to Jake and Jared. I looked into Embry's eyes and I got lost in the deep brown. We were staring into each others eyes until someone broke our attention.

"Shit!" I heard someone around the table yell.


End file.
